


Can't help Falling in love

by Cecillemarie



Series: Can't help falling in love [2]
Category: Tom Hiddleston fan fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecillemarie/pseuds/Cecillemarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Cyntha (C) start a "casual" relationship, one year after C ends it suddenly because she's falling in love with him. The question is, does Tom love her back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's over

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of our story guys, my first post was actually somewhere in the middle, so here's how it all began

_Text:_

_Tom, I can’t see you anymore - C_

_Why? I was on my way to your place - T_

_Turn around, I can’t see you anymore - C_

_Are you sick? Are you seeing someone? - T_

_No, and no, goodbye Thomas - C_

He stood a few blocks away from her flat, shocked, disappointed? Hurt? He couldn’t pinpoint which emotion that ran through him, she said no and goodbye, just like that, he wanted to press on, to ask why she is doing this? To beg her to reconsider, but then again, he has no right to do so, it wasn’t exactly a breakup since it wasn't exactly a relationship to begin with.

Two adults consenting to sex every now and then, that’s what they agreed upon, he said he couldn’t have a girlfriend at the moment because of his hectic schedule, she said it would be ideal for her since she only takes her men in small doses. It was a mutual decision between them whilst entwined in each other in his hotel room that fateful chance meeting.

That was a year ago. A year of hot sex and good company, he didn’t admit it to her, but he loved the conversations they had afterwards, her in his shirt, sitting Indian style on his bed with his head on her lap, looking into her brown eyes, he could see something there, not just lust for him, that had been satisfied, they had a connection beyond the physical, she was unique in a way that despite the casual nature of their relationship, he remained faithful to her, and she him.

But now its over. Just like that. As he turned around and started walking, a million thoughts ran through his mind? But the one big question, is why? Why is he so upset? He knew it would eventually come to this, he just wasn’t expecting it to end like this, a text saying goodbye, no last hug, last kiss, last fuck. It was like she ripped something inside of him and he didn’t know what. He finds a small cafe near his hotel and goes inside to escape the harsh winds whipping at his face, suddenly, it became too cold.

While he sat in his table, somewhat heartbroken for the end of his “pseudo relationship,” rationalizing his thoughts and feelings towards her, she sits on her bed, in one of the shirts she stole from him, crying. Reasoning with herself that this was for the best, because she was falling in love with him, no, she is in love with him, she never thought it could possibly happen, love was for children she told him that night, and that all she wanted was a connection, and a good fuck, in which his response was hearty laugh and another round of a “good fuck.” And that was a year ago. Now here she is, weeping for a man who could never give her what she wanted.

He sits in his table for hours, his tea now cold and untouched, his mind and his heart at war. He reasoned that he’s just disappointed for not getting any tonight, but his heart says to man up and admit he’s in love with her, that he’s always been in love with her. She was his escape, in a world of bright lights and false friendships she brought his feet back on the ground, not ones did she mention a word about his fame, or fortune. Didn’t complain to his late night calls for phone sex, or for some late night venting of frustrations and fears, she proved to be trustworthy too, saying “even if I do leak our conversations they wouldn’t believe me, you know someone imitates your voice on tumblr, and he’s really good,” she says. Then suddenly it hits him, he loves her, he’s in love with her, paying his bill he rushes out into the early evening.

_I have to tell her, she needs to know how I feel._  


	2. It's not over yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it too late for Tom and C?

He makes it to her building, buzzing on her door, but no answer. Where is she? She said she was at home, no, not quite, maybe she found someone and grew tired of him. The last one made his stomach turn and feared for the worst. He sat down on the cold steps, tears flowing freely in his face now, he’s lost her. He covers his face in shame, he had her for a year, and not once did he even bother to examine his feelings for her, and now it’s too late.

Then he notices someone standing before him, an old lady carrying groceries, “young man, if you could move and let me pass” she says warmly, he immediately stands and gives her space, he noticed she was having difficulty bringing her bags up the steps, this could be his chance to get inside. “let me help you with that ma'am” he offers, “oh thank you love, thought you’d never ask.“she chuckles, he carries her bags and helps her inside the building. As they walk the lady asks “What brings you in these parts” she asks, for a moment he didn’t want to answer, his face fell slightly “there was a woman in this building I wanted to visit, sadly, I don’t think she wants to see me.” “Oh dear, is that why you were crying?” She continues, “yes, I guess it is.” They stop at the lady’s apartment “I’ll take it from her love, you can go to her” she winks, he was shocked, how did she? “I’ve been around long enough to know when a man is in love and desperate to talk to his love, my names Agnes, I’ll expect a wedding invitation if this works out.” She smiles warmly, he carefully drops her groceries, gives her a kiss on her cheek and rushes up the steps.

He makes it at her floor in no time, he pauses for a moment to gather his bearings, this is it you fool, don’t screw this up, his mind giving him a mental kick. He knocks on her door, timidly, no answer, he tries again, a little firmer, waiting in bated breath to see her. A minute or two passes before the door slowly opens and there she was, standing before him in one of his shirts, looking even more beautiful than he remembered. They stare at each other, both having so much to say but reluctant to speak “Tom, I thought I told you I didn’t want to see you anymore” she breaks the silence. “I had to see you, I, uh” he clams up, choosing his words as best he can. “I wanted, no, I need to tell you something, can I come in?” He asks, praying she would, “Tom, if I let you in, we both know what will happen, a-and I can’t do that anymore because…so please, if you have something to say, please say it now,” she says. “Alright,” he breathes, running his hand in his hair he turns for a moment and then faces her, this is it.

“When you texted me your goodbye, it, it hurt, and I know what we have, our arrangement was casual and mutual in nature.” He starts to babble, he sighs, “what I’m trying to say is, I love you C, I’m in love with you, I have fallen in love with you, your wit, your charm, your confidence, your beautiful inside and out, a- and I found myself not just looking forward to our meetings because I was getting laid, but because it it meant spending time with you.” He pauses, looking at her tear stained face. “I know you said you only take your men in small doses, I know this was not part of the deal but I needed you to know that.” He was about to turn and leave when she grabbed his coat, stood on her toes and kissed him, kissed him with all the passion and love she held for him, he kissed back eagerly, pulling her flush against him and held her tight. “I love you too.” Was her reply, she pulls him inside her flat, he kicks the door closed and lifts her up and carries her to the couch. She rips his coat off, his hand greedily touch her body, kissing and nipping, no words were spoken, they weren’t needed for now, they rid each other of any hindrance to their coupling until their skin on skin.

He worships her body, her breasts, her stomach, he tasted her folds and thrusts his tongue inside, driving her mad, fingers entered her slit and it didn’t take long for her to come, he knew her body well. He crawls up to her with a look of love and lust, and he kisses her, letting her taste herself on his mouth. He aligns himself with her slit and in one fluid motion he becomes one with her, making both of them moan in relief, “I missed this, I missed you” he kisses her, and starts moving slowly, rocking his hips, slowly stoking a fire inside her, her hands roam his back, feeling his muscles ripple with each thrust, she opens herself to him willingly, rocking with him in a dance they know so well but can’t get enough of.

She squeezes his bum, urging him to go faster, deeper, he obliges. He lifts her legs higher, making her yelp, it felt deliciously deep, hitting her in areas only he can reach, he thrusts faster, pounding into her with wild abandon, loving how her breasts bounce with each thrust, the fire inside her builds higher and higher, his hand goes to her clit and starts rubbing it furiously, she moans his name over and over, “Tom! I’m close! Baby please!” he pinches her clit and the fire consumes her, from her core to her toes in one of the most delicious orgasms she ever had, she screams in pleasure he thrusts harder, riding out her orgasm until he reaches his own release, exploding inside her.

His body falls on top of her, panting from their lovemaking, she holds him, loving the weight of him on top of her, running her fingers in his hair, he lifts his head and kisses her, then moves to the side so as not to crush her. She gets a nearby blanket to cover them and rests her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. “What happens now?” She whispers, trying not to break the blissful feeling, but she needed to know. He holds her close, running his hand on her spine, making her shiver, “all my projects are London based this year. It’s still going to be hectic, but I won’t be far away.” He places a finger beneath her chin and lifts her face, looking deep into her eyes “think you can give us a chance?” She kisses him passionately and smiles, “yes, I would like that” was her reply, making him smile. “I love you C.” “I love you Tom.”

Snuggling up to each other, not wanting even a hairs breadth between them, they finally felt complete.


	3. Let me take care of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after finally admitting their feelings to each other, Tom and C begin their journey as boyfriend and girlfriend.

He wakes to the pleas of his bladder in the morning, he kisses her forehead, then gently leaves the bed, not wanting to wake her just yet. He heads to the en suit to relieve himself and when he returns she was still asleep, on her back with the blankets deliciously low, revealing her back, and a little bit of her boobs. He hears her small snores and chuckles, he must have worn her out.

After their hasty love making on the couch, he carried her on her bed where he properly made love to her for hours, taking his sweet time worshipping the woman he loved, they didn’t stop until exhaustion took over, and their bodies fully sated. Feeling rather chilly, he got back on the bed, and took a closer look at her. Her raven hair, which he only noticed now was shorter, her oval face, her lips, still swollen from his searing kisses, and her body, gosh her body, she had the curves of a woman and knew how to dress it, but he preferred her naked always, he kissed the back of her neck, which immediately had goosebumps, he loved her natural smell, nuzzling his face she hums and slowly opened her eyes to her the man of her dreams and she smiles.

“Good morning beautiful” He greets her with a kiss on the cheek, she moves on her side, facing him, still not believing that this man loves her, “good morning handsome” She moves her fingers on his face in her own special way, he closes his eyes in content and was about to kiss her when she covers her mouth, suddenly feeling shy, he chuckles, “sweetheart, we’ve been together for a year, I know what you taste like in the morning.” He kisses her mouth.“Sorry” she whispers, her voice still croaky from screaming and moaning. “I didn’t want to turn off my boyfriend.” She emphasizes the last part and they chuckle, he grabs her and brings her closer to his body, loving the feel of her soft curves against his hard muscles, “well, I don’t know about you but my girlfriend is too hot for me to be turned off with her morning breath.” He kisses her again, they break for air and she asks “do you have plans today?” “Nope” he nips her jaw, and her neck, her collarbone, slowly getting on top of her, she laughs and places her hands on his chest, “well, in that case, what do you want to do today?” He was inching towards her mound when he answers “I want to do YOU, again.” He then starts licking her folds, she moans her answer, he inserts a finger and she winces, and he stops, “you alright?” He asks, worried he might have hurt her, “I’m a bit sore babe” she answers sheepishly, he just smirks and says “I’ll take that as a compliment, I’ll be gentle, I promise.” He kept his promise, after another earth shattering orgasm, they decided to take a shower and find some breakfast.

Several minutes later they head to her kitchen and see what they could whip up, he notices that her fridge barely had anything in it save for a stale bread and a tomato, then he opens her cupboards and find only tea and hob nobs “darling, when was the last time you did the grocery?” She sits on the kitchen table, looking down and scratching her fingers, and indication that she’s hiding something. He sits beside her, “darling, what’s wrong?” He lifts her head so he could look into those brown eyes and he sees her troubled, she sighs “I’ve been let go from my job 2 months ago, apparently the company was downsizing, they said they couldn’t keep me there because they couldn’t keep up with my salary so, they let me go.” He stared, shocked at her revelation, she loved her job, she was one of the best columnists in the Guardian! “Why didn’t you tell me you were having problems sweetheart?” He sighed, though he loved her independence he also hated how too independent she is sometimes. “Because you weren’t exactly my real boyfriend at the time! I didn’t want to become a kept woman of yours.” she mumbled the last bit, but he still heard her, clearly.

He sighed and stood up, she was surprised by his actions, is he going to leave her!? “Get dressed, we’re going out to have breakfast, and then we’ll go to the market and stock up.” He says firmly, she stood up and was about to retort but he beat her to it, “no buts C. I won’t have my girlfriend wither and die.” His eyes soften as he places his hands on his her hips “your not alone anymore C. I’m here, and I want to take care of the woman I love, will you let me? Please?” He gives her his puppy dog look, she sighs and slides her hands on his shoulders “okay, but only until I get back on my feet, I have job interviews on Monday and..” He silences her with a kiss, he’ll never get tired of her kisses. “You talk too much” he whispers “deal with it, it’s what lead me to your bed, remember?” He giggles, how could he forget. He places his palm on her heart, “this, is mine.” He starts nuzzling her neck, “yours.” She pants. Just as his hands were about to wander elsewhere she stops, causing him to look straight at her, he hears her stomach grumble and she chuckles, “Well, kind sir, since I am yours, can you feed me? All the sex has worked up an appetite.” They both share a laugh, “alright, get dressed before I eat you for breakfast.” He smacks her bum as she sashays back to her bedroom. “Oh, and C?” She turns to face him, “wear the white shirt you stole from me.” He winks. “Wouldn’t that look suspicious to the pats, hot actor steps out with mystery girl wearing his white shirt of sex?” She jokes and giggles, “I don’t care about that right now” he approaches her, “I am going out with my girlfriend, who just happens to like stealing my shirts from time to time.” She kisses his cheek and gets dressed.


End file.
